


We Robbed This Man of His Child and the Child Came Willingly (10 SUB SPECIAL) (NOT CLICKBATE)

by 12oclockAM



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Murder, Murder, Past Abuse, Robbery, Theft, flower fields, im somewhat disappointed that thats not a tag, kidnapping but with consent to it??, none of it happens in the fic tho :D, sure yeah lets go with that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: Phil and Techno went to rob a guy that had threatened them, and when they see a child crying in the corner of the house they decide 'yeah why not take this too'.(could be seen as a prequel to The Stupidest Kidnapping Ever)
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 434





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I told someone something I did and they said it was something Karl would do. I have never felt more complimented in my life.

Listen,

You cannot blame Techno for wanting to rob the guy that just threatened his family.

Also,

At least it's not murder.

That second part is what Phil had told Techno before he got out of the car and crept towards the back of the house. Luckily, the guy lived in quite the rural area, only one house nearby with no cars in the car port. Also luckily, the guy is an utter bafoon and doesn't have locks on his windows. These things together make for quite the easy entrance, and a quiet one with Phil and Techno's large amount of experience with breaking and entering.

Don't ask.

Though, unluckily, the guy had a son. Or... male relative that seems to be younger than him. Phil and Techno knew this before hand, so they _did_ make more of an effort to be quite than normal. This is due to their shared experience with the fact that young men seem to have a passion for staying up at night. Whether it be them experiencing this personally (Techno) or with others (Tommy), that will not be said.

Phil really doesn't want to some face to face with this child. Knowing his... older relative, the child might be just as much of a snobby asshole as said relative. Phil doesn't quite want to be brought to the police for child murder of _all_ things. Techno doesn't have this problem, but he still doesn't want the police to be called either way. They would get away with it, he knows this, but nowadays it's way more stressful than fun. The hype is gone.

They didn't account for the fact that the boy might already be in the living room once they walked in there.

They _also_ didn't account for the boy to be silently sobbing his heart out, curled in a corner under a small table with a vase on top that Techno _really_ likes the look of-

The child sees them. He freezes, staring with wide, glassy eyes. One a little more purple around the edges than it _probably_ should be. The boy doesn't make a move to run, whether it be to get his guardian or to call the cops. He just sits there and stares. Techno huffs, nudging Phil's shoulder with his own. "This is your type of thing." He mumbles, before going to grab whatever seems expensive.

Phil rolls his eyes, crouching where he stands a few feet in front of the child. "Uhm... hey." He whispers, sympathy beginning to lace his voice. He's seen many children like this, crying and in pain, but that doesn't make it any easier each time. The boy starts to move again, but it's only to shuffle further into the corner, painfully bumping his head on the top of the table. "Hey, it's okay. We aren't here to hurt anyone, we just wanted to steal from the shithead upstairs that calls himself your guardian." The boy's lips twitch up a little at the insult directed at his guardian, which leads Phil to believe that said man is the reason the child is crying.

"You wanna tell me why you're sitting under a corner table?" Phil asks, sitting crisscross to get comfortable. The boy glances up at the stairs, as if to make sure the man isn't coming down, before looking back at Phil. "I was... was out here when he locked my door. He didn't- didn't realize that I was in there and now I can't go back in. He's gonna be mad that I- I'm not in my room tomorrow." The child's voice is much deeper than Phil expected, and quiet. The words themselves is what upsets the man, though he doesn't show it. He doesn't want the child to think he's mad at _him._ He knows how this whole thing works. This aint his first rodeo.

He wants to laugh at that but now is, decidedly, not the time.

"Is he the one that did that to you?" Phil asks instead, nodding towards the boy's face. He would gesture with his hands, but he knows that if his suspicions are correct then the boy wouldn't have such a positive reaction. He nods though, sadly confirming said suspicions.

"Phil, we need to go. I've got all the valuables in the back of the car." Techno's voice mumbles behind him. Phil looks at Techno, then looks at the boy sheepishly. Techno sighs, before taking in the boy. The boy and his bruised eye, red with tears, and messed hair. He nods, begrudgingly, and Phil all but beams at the man before facing the boy once again. "Would you like to come with me and Techno? I have a boy your age, and another son that's Techno's age. They've both experienced things like this, along with Techno himself, so I'm sure they won't be... _too_ triggering." Techno snorts, knowing who Phil is insinuating.

The boy looks surprised, blinking owlishly at them. It's then that Phil notices that, along with the split down the middle skin and hair color, the boy's eyes are larger than they should be, colored strangely as well. Actually, no, not strangely, _uniquely._ Strangely sounds rude.

He then nods, obviously tearing up again. Phil slowly holds out a hand to the boy, who flinches, be it small. The boy takes the hand, standing up out from under the table to his full height. Phil and Techno take minute to process just how _tall_ this boy is. He's taller than _Wilbur_ , for fucks sake. Techno rubs his eyes, walking back towards the kitchen to go out through the window.

Phil looks up at the boy. "Is there anything you want to take with you?" He asks. The teen instantly shakes his head, which Phil doesn't know how to feel about, before walking towards the window as well. Phil smiles, following behind the two men.

As they all make their way back to Phil's car, the boy, slouching as if to make himself shorter, looks at Phil with a shy crease in his brows. "Are you... are you _sure_ that I'm allowed to come along? I don't want to impose..." He asks in his quite, shaky voice. Techno looks as surprised as Phil was at the voice, before shaking his head and leaving the question to Phil. "Of course, mate! I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to." He reassures, smiling as kindly as he possibly can, which isn't that hard when it comes to him.

When they all get in the car, Phil in the drivers seat, Techno in the passengers, and the teenager sat in the back next to his house's lamp, Techno's the one to speak. "So, what's your name? Also how old are you, because I've just been calling you a child ever since we learned that guy was in custody of one." Phil snorts, nodding his head. "I'm... Ranboo. My name is Ranboo. Also I... I _think_ I'm seventeen? I know I'm younger than nineteen." Phil raises a brow in the rear-view mirror, Techno humming in confusion. "I have, uh, really bad short term memory. And no ones really told me my age in a while." Phil nods, thinking about ways he could help with that already.

Well, looks like they've got a new member of the family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our tall mans begins to feel comfort in his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rujtgvnjtgnjtgnrebje

Philza would like to think the introduction between Ranboo and his sons went... well enough.

"Were you before before or after April 9th 2004?" Was Tommy's introduction, which Phil really should have expected. The child had always made a fuss over being the youngest in both the family and the friend group. One could tell his reaction wasn't the best to the timid answer of 'before', but luckily Ranboo had found it funny. The small chuckle had raised Phil's hopes for the boy like a rocket.

The introduction between Wilbur and Ranboo went far smoother, fortunately. "Blood hell, you're tall." Wilbur had joked, shaking hands with the boy. Ranboo had laughed, awkwardly, but they continued to have a conversation about 'tall problems' that nobody else but Sam could relate to.

So, all and all, Phil would see this as a total success! He even has Techno for Ranboo to go to if he needs any help with hybrid stuff that he can't go to Phil for for whatever reason. There is only one unresolved problem that Phil would _really_ like to touch on with Ranboo, but the boy always seems to anxious for Phil to even think about questioning him about anything:

How is he going to help Ranboo with his memory?

Now, when the hybrid had first brought up his amnesia, Phil had just thought it was your average memory problems; can't recognize faces that well, can't remember passwords or codes, can't remember to feed the dogs when told to minutes ago, etc. etc. But what Phil didn't account for was for these memory problems to be so bad that Ranboo forgets he was ever in a different house.

Phil remembers all too clearly having to help the hybrid down from a panic attack because he didn't hear the unlocking of his door, when it was never even locked in the first place and he was allowed to leave whenever. The boy's memory is so bad that he doesn't even remember half of his origin, which drowns Phil in sympathy. The boy does know that he's half enderman, but that just brought the problem of how the boy bathes.

When asked, Ranboo had just shrugged and said "I shower like normal people." And while Phil didn't like the implication that said the boy wasn't normal, that was a concern for another time. "Doesn't that hurt you, though?" He had asked instead, making Ranboo blink at him dumbly. "...Yeah? I just kind of deal with it." This is when Tommy decided to call for Ranboo, the boy waving a polite goodbye to Phil before walking out of the kitchen. It's as if he doesn't know that everything he says makes Phil want to start bawling.

Techno had walked in then, taking one good look at Phil. "You look like you're going to cry." He'd stated bluntly, sitting at the dining table with an open book in hand. "I might Techno, I might."

And well, Phil may not have an answer for everything at the moment, but he _does_ have an idea for what he should do about the boy's memory; a book.

Phil being Phil, he knew he had to make this as special as possible. He couldn't just _buy_ some random notebook. No, of course not. He was going to _make_ one. He'd made books before, such as a notebook for Wilbur's music ideas, or one for Techno to write a planner in. He'd even made on for one of Wilbur's friends so she could fill it with recipes for sweets.

That being said, the adoptive father got to work. He had made the pages a light purple, scented with lavender, and used light brown leather for the cover. He had engraved Ranboo's name in it with gold paint, and had sewed the paper and cover together with a mixture of green and red string. All and all, it looked pretty nice to him. So when he had handed the book to Ranboo, he really did not expect the boy to start sobbing almost instantaneously.

He was attacked with a hug before he could try to console the teen, hit with a barrage of 'thank you's and 'You didn't need too's, which he simply responded to with a smile and a pat on the back.

If the boy wasn't already part of the family, he sure was now.

_-_-_-_

When Phil had brought up school to Ranboo weeks after he was brought home, Tommy wasn't exactly expecting the boy to be so _excited_. Of course, he tried to convince Ranboo that no, school was the opposite thing to be excited about, but all he got was an elbow from Wilbur and a shake of the head from Ranboo, who's excitement never seemed to leave.

Later at night, when Tommy had asked Ranboo why he was so excited about something as popularly dreaded as school, he couldn't even bother trying to calm the boy's excitement anymore. "I've never been somewhere like a school before! I might get to make friends, not that I don't see you like friends already. I'm just... I'm happy to be able to meet people my age." And well, how could Tommy _not_ text all of his friends and tell them to show his pseudo-brother with upmost kindness?

When Tommy caught a glance at the other teen's memory book, he had to hold back an incredibly un-Tommy fond smile at the words that had read 'you're going school shopping with Phil and Wilbur tomorrow, make sure to find the stupidest Hawaiian shirts.' Tommy _did_ laugh a little though at the smiley face he had written next to the message, though.

So he had decided then, when his family had left the house for shopping, he would invite Purpled, Tubbo, an Fundy over to plot what is going to be one of the best days of Ranboo's life.

"So, who's this guy again?" Purpled asked tiredly on Tommy's loft-bed. Fundy hummed at the question, seeming intrigued as well from where he sat on Tommy's desk chair. "He's someone Phil brought back from doing some... business. Apparently he'd lived a rough home life, and is really excited about school because he's never been able to make friends before." A pained noise is made from Tubbo, who's sat on the floor beside Tommy. "I call being his best friend! Tommy, you're already basically his brother." Tubbo interrupts before the other boy could protest, who then hums, thoughtful.

"Well if Tubbo's his best friend then I'm that one cool cousin friend." Fundy added, crunching on goldfish. "I didn't even know those existed." Purpled says, leaning on his arms as he stares down at the group, kicking his feet into the air. "Well fine then, be the _normal_ friend, weirdo." Tubbo joked, making grabby hands for the goldfish, to which the other obliged. "That's contradictory and you know it." Purpled pointed out. "What does 'con-trapt-dick-tory' mean?" Tubbo asked, the other sighing in seemingly defeat.

Yeah, Tommy thought, Ranboo's first school day would be amazing.

And it was.

Ranboo had worn a dress-shirt under a sweater for now, too scared to actually wear something as flashy as a Hawaiian shirt. This didn't deter his mood though, which was already covered a little by his social anxiety. He hit it off with basically all of Tommy's friend group though. He seemed a bit scared of Dream, but who isn't? He and Niki seemed to already be best friends, almost to the point of being siblings. This was the same with Eret, who Ranboo seemed to idolize the moment he saw her.

The teachers adored Ranboo, who treated them with the respect that they believed they deserved, and who actually followed rules and did his assignments. One teacher didn't like him though, unsurprisingly he was against hybrids, giving Ranboo a glare the entire time and never calling on him when he had his hand raised. It was pretty petty, really. Ranboo didn't notice the rudeness though, too enveloped in excitement and pure, unadulterated happiness.

This didn't mean Fundy didn't notice, and let's just say the teacher didn't have his job that much longer.

The plan had went successfully, and hopefully all of Ranboo's days at school were just as great for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreaming and Flowers Fields :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SAD, I'M WAILING, I'M IN ANGUISH.  
> I WAS GONNA UPDATE THIS LAST NIGHT BUT I ACCIDENTALLY PRESSED CNTRL W AND DELETED EVERYTHING WHEN I WAS SO FUCKING CLOSE TO BEING DONE.  
> So here it is now :D

Unlike in the waking world, Ranboo had an incredibly sharp memory when it came to his dreams. Whether the dreams be distorted, incredibly peaceful, or just nightmares in general, Ranboo could always remember then perfectly when he woke up. He's always wanted to have a dream journal, so he guesses he can start writing about them in his memory book, even if he'll always remember them.

This feature in his mind allows him to instantly know he's dreaming when he rises from the patch of grass he was laying on before, off-white roses surrounding him. He's outside, on top of a hill looking over a sea of those same off-white petals. He can also tell it's a dream due to the coloring, everything looking like a painting from the medieval ages. The clouds have a yellow tint to them, the sky is slightly gray even though the sun is out, the shadows being quite literally black.

Ranboo sighs, though it isn't tired. It's more relieved, honestly. This dream doesn't seem like it'll traumatize him, if anything he thinks he'll enjoy this one greatly. He's always loved flowers. Sure, he doesn't know their language, and sure, he doesn't know how to take care of them. This doesn't take away their beauty though.

He cups a rose in his hands, careful of it's thorns when he knows it won't hurt in his dreams. The petals turn to a blood red as he does this, all of the surrounding flowers mirroring it for a bit until there's a large patch of red within the white. He'd looked up the nearest flower field at one point, and he knows that there's one only a few hours away from Phil's house. He couldn't even think of asking for a drive there though; that'd be such a waste of time for the other person.

When he wakes up, he has the smallest of smiles on his face. That dream was pleasant, and brought serenity to his heart for a moment. Dreams like those were always like a safe space from reality, though he knows he doesn't need saving from anything anymore.

And later, as he sits on the living room couch, his smile turns sad as he writes about how he wants to go to that flower field, how he wishes he could ask. His heart is heavy as he gets back on track about the dream, blissfully unaware of the blonde teenager who was watching from behind the couch. Blissfully unaware of the family meeting that same blonde calls as soon as he's asleep.

_-_-_-_

"So, what's this about Tommy? We haven't had one of these in months." Phil asks, leaning back in the recliner he basically has claimed since it was bought. The twins across from Tommy seem to hold the same amount of interest, or from what he can see on Techno's face.

Tommy clears his throat dramatically, as if he needs more attention. "So I may have done some _minor_ snooping, and I _may_ have learned something that could make Ranboo incredibly happy." He announces, quietly, of course. He doesn't need Ranboo to know of Tommy's knowledge on what he had written.

Wilbur rolls his eyes, as Techno snorts. They both would be hypocrites is they got onto him for snooping, so he's glad they aren't saying shit. Phil usually wouldn't condone to such acts, but right now he's beaming with determination and excitement. "I won't get onto you for snooping if you tell us what it is?" Phil bargains, which Tommy takes with a grin.

"So basically, the guy _loves_ flowers. He was writing about a nearby flower field that's a few hours away, but he's too scared to ask to go there. I say we go there, say it's some type of family bonding thing and that that was a peaceful looking place." The teen explains. Techno hums, sounding -to Tommy- impressed. Wilbur snorts. "Hey, you actually thought of something helpful. Good on you, Tommy." Tommy flips him off, ignoring any and all comments the man makes.

Phil looks proud, excited, and determined. Something that shows he is following through with this plan as soon as possible. "Tommy, you're the favorite now. Sorry, Techno." He jokes, standing up to go look up the nearest flower field as he gets complaints from the twins, and a happy bout of laughter from his youngest.

_-_-_-_

Ranboo wakes up from being shook violently by an excited looking Tommy. He sits up groggily, smiling at the youngers excitement as he rubs his eyes. "What's happening?" He rasps, Tommy basically shaking in excitement. "We're going on a road trip, big man! Put on one of your Hawaiian shirts that you're obsessed with!" Ranboo blinks, nodding as he gets out of bed. "Okay, but where are we going?" He asks, opening his drawers to pull out a dark-grey shirt and one of his many Hawaiian shirts.

"That's a surprise that you'll find out in a couple of hours. Get changed!" Tommy yells, running out the door and closing it behind him. Ranboo snorts at the boys excitement, getting dressed as he was told. Tommy is a good change of pace from the rest of the household, his excitement usually bringing everyone in a good mood, even Techno. He's closer to Ranboo then the others for that, and maybe because he's the closest to his age.

When Ranboo comes down the stairs, phone in pocket and sunglasses hanging on his shirt, he smiles at the others waiting at the door. "We're picking up McDonalds on our way there." Phil explains, walking towards his car. Ranboo's starting to feel excitement as well, and it shows as he and Tommy bicker in the backseat, Wilbur chiming in from beside Tommy and Techno snorting from the passengers seat.

The car ride isn't quiet and awkward like Ranboo was half expecting, they all play some games, talk about weird topics that are somehow controversial, Ranboo and Wilbur even exchange cursed images, Ranboo proudly having the weirdest ones.

When they stop on the side of a road next to a dirt path, Phil ushers everyone out as he locks the car, handing Techno half of the bags filled with snacks an drinks. Ranboo assumes wherever they're going is at the end of this road.

You can imagine his surprise when at the end of that road is a sea of colorful flowers, petals, and insects such as butterflies and bees. Tommy smiles brightly from behind him, racing Wilbur to a nearby tree as Phil and Techno go to one of the benches to sit their things. Ranboo's still in awe, sitting down on a patch of grass much like the one from his dream the other night, letting a butterfly rest on his knee.

It's as beautiful as he had imagined it.

And as Wilbur chases Tommy around in the distance, and Phil and Techno talk to each other quietly a bit away, Ranboo can't help but realize that he loves his new family, and his new friends.

He loves his new life.


End file.
